The New Breed Saga
by BellyLovinGirl
Summary: *NEW:CHAPTER 3* Find out my version of why Buffy ran away. Angel has to find her, but she doesn't want to be found. Pregnant Buffy fic. Please R
1. Prologue: Awakening

Disclaimer: The characters, Buffy, Xander, Joyce, Giles, Angel, Spike, and all those others you might recognize from BVS are not mine

Disclaimer: The characters, Buffy, Xander, Joyce, Giles, Angel, Spike, and all those others you might recognize from BVS are not mine. Though there are a few characters that are.  
  
Prologue "Awakening"  
  
Sensations crept into the sleepers conciousness. Pain still lay thick in his mind and body. The memories of unbearable mind searing pain. Relentless burning, melting, and fear tingled over his skin. Cringing in memory he crept along the floor, trying to escape the fires of hell. But the fire was gone, the floor lay cold and still beneath him.  
  
It was quiet, no screams, no laughing, not even the deafening silence that had been a torture in a long list of agonies. Cold stone felt like a kiss against his cheek, against his burning skin. Almost afraid of the blindness inflicted upon him, he opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. And they were blessedly bright, lit by the light of a full moon.   
  
He was in a building. A very old building. A building full of memories....  
  
_Tears slid down his face in recognition, as she stood before him. She was crying too, but why, his mind was cloudy. What had happened? Why was he here?  
  
_Feeling like the world was falling on his head, he tried to think. To clear his mind. To remember....  
  
_Her name was on his lips, as he took her into his arms. She was crying too, and her shoulders shook in his embrace, as her tears covered his shirt.  
  
_Why? What happened? How had he gotten back? Question swirled around his head, as he struggled to stand. His body was covered in bruises, he felt battered and everything ached. But the pains of his body could not compare to the pain in his head as he tried to think, struggled to lift the veil clouding his mind.  
  
_Tears gleemed in her eyes as she looked up at him. How could she look at him like that? Longing to sooth her pain away, he lowered his mouth to hers. The desperation in her kiss surprised him, it was almost as if they were kissing for the last time.  
  
_A cool breeze swept across the floor, awakening him to his nakedness. Padding acrossed the stones felt like a new torture on his burned feet, it took a force of will to keep standing and moving towards the other room. Old furniture covered with sheets looked like the ghosts of life this house had once held. Sweeping the sheet off an ancient couch he wrapped his body in it and slumped into the cushions.  
  
There was a peace in this place. A peace that defied all reasoning, after what had happened here in the centuries since it had been built. Out of all the death and chaos that this small town held, much of it had traspired within these walls, and yet the soul of the building still remained untouched by evil. At times like this it even felt like a sanctuary.   
  
_Breaking the contact of their lips she whispered to him. Words he had longed to hear.   
_  
Feeling restless he paced acrossed the floor. Searching, trying to remember. Something caught his eye. Beside one of his bare feet the moonlight shone off something. Reaching for the object his fingers closed around a tiny metal thing. Opening his hand, the familiar ring shone back at him, catching the moonlight again.  
  
_"I love you." she cried. Before he could respond she lifted her arms and plunged a sword into him.  
  
_"Buffy!" His cry broke into the silence of the old house, as reality crashed down on his head.  
  
A sound came to his ears, louder in the quiet than it should have had the credit for. He was not alone. A figure moved into the dark room. He watched quietly as whoever it was shuffled acrossed the floor in search for something, or someone. Stepping into a beem of light from the window, for moment he thought he saw wavy golden hair.   
  
"Buffy?"   
  
Turning, straight auburn hair fell acrossed a familiar face. The look in her eyes could only be described as shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
And special thanks to White Sapphire. You have been such a friend and it's great to have a fellow fan-fic fend on the Caring Board. LOL


	2. Chapter 1: Missing

Chapter 1 "Missing"  
  
"Angel?" Willow took in his battered and barely covered body. Fear registering on her face, she stepped back. "Have you seen Buffy?"  
  
"No. I thought you were her."  
  
"Are you....back to normal?" Hope lighted in her eyes.   
  
"In a matter of ways. I need to see Buffy. Where is she?" How could they be having a conversation like this, as if nothing were wrong. As if the world hadn't just turned over and spit him out.  
  
Relief flooded into her body as she noticable relaxed. "I...I don't know. I came here looking for her. Joyce said that she . . ." Willow seemed to be on the verge of tears, "she cleaned out her closet."  
  
"She left? But where to? Why?"  
  
"I was hoping she might have come here." Tears that she could hold back no longer shone in Willow's eyes. "I..I don't know where else she might have gone. Everybody is out looking for her."  
  
"Well, I think she's already been here." He said, holding out his open hand. The silver ring lay in his palm. The only witness as to where the slayer might have gone.  
  
*************   
  
Willow led the way towards Buffy's house, Angel trailing behind trying to keep his battered body moving. The scene at the factory replaying over and over in his head. Luckily he was no longer dressed in the dusty old sheet, thanks to a brief trip to his apartment. Where they had found more clues left by Buffy.  
  
Giles, Joyce, and Oz were waiting for Willow at Buffy's house. The all looked expectantly towards Willow as she stepped in the door.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Giles asked hopefully.  
  
"No and yes." She said turning back towards the open door, where Angel waited, unable to enter.  
  
Giles pulled Willow away from the door, and reached for a stake all in one movement. His stance ready to strike at the slightest need.  
  
"No Giles, he's alright. He's back on our side." Willow stepped in front of Giles to get between Angel and the stake. "I think he can help."  
  
"You sure?" Giles didn't seem too convinced.  
  
"Yes, now would you put that down. He can't even get in, remember?" Willow gives an exasperated sigh, as Giles finally lowers the stake. "Good, now back to business. Where's Xander?"  
  
"He's still checking out some places. You sure he can't get in?" Joyce said glaring at the figure standing in the doorway. "Wh-where did you find him?" Giles' British accent more pronounced in worry.  
  
"The old mansion, but he doesn't seem to remember how he got there."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Did you find anything that might help us find Buffy." Joyce said trying to steer the conversation back on subject.   
  
Angel, who had been silent up to this moment spoke, " I found this at the mansion." Holding out the ring for all to see.  
  
"What's that?" Oz leaned over Joyces shoulder, afraid to move any closer to the sinister looking vampire.  
  
"It's a Klada ring." Giles lifted it to his face and squinted at it. "But how do you know Buffy left it?"  
  
"Because it was my Birthday present to her." Angel didn't let any emotions show on his face, but his eyes betrayed the grief he felt.  
  
"Oh I see. We-well then she must have stopped there on her way out of town." Giles seemed to shrink with the realization.  
  
"It's not the only stop she made..."Willow's words were cut off by Angel.  
  
"She stopped by at my apartment too."  
  
"How do you know it was recently, I mean *you* haven't been there in a while." Oz's tone gave away his obvious dislike of the vampire.  
  
Angel just gave him a weary look and pointed to his nose. "Oh, she was there. Tonight."  
  
"Did she take anything? Something that might tell us where she went?" Giles asked hopefully.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, I guess we'll just have to wait till Xander and Cordellia get here. And hope they found something." Resigned Giles sat back on the sofa next to Buffy's mother to comfort her.  
  
Willow and Angel exchanged a look before she turns back to the rest of the group. Coughing discretely in the direction of Giles.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
*God, sometimes he can be soOOo dense*, Willow thought, glaring at him for moment, while he looked blankly back at her. Pointing with her head back towards the vampire leaning painfully on the door frame. Angel had a look of pained patience on his face.  
  
"Oh yes...well, uh Joyce."  
  
"Are you sure he's OK to let in?" Doubt in her tone. Her arms were crossed over herself, as had become habit whenever she worried about Buffy.  
  
"Yah," Willow nodded.  
  
"Alright, you can come in.  
  
" Angel started to step into the room, but after the beating his body had not yet recovered from, he staggered foward nearly falling into Willow as she reached to help him stand. No one moved towards them as she manuevered him to the nearest chair, bending deeply under his weight.  
  
"Is he OK?" Joyces motherly instincts pushed caution aside as she looked towards the grimacing vampire.  
  
"I'll be alright soon." He said doubling over in the overstuffed arm chair.  
  
Turning to Willow Giles asked. "Where did he come from, and how did he get like this?" Motioning towards the still grimacing vampire.  
  
"I don't know, but where ever it was, it was bad. If he hasn't healed from this yet, it would have to be. He was pretty torn up when I found him in the mansion. Not to mention...well," 'naked' She lipped to him.  
  
"Oh, well the spell did say he would be sent to hell. And I can only assume how that would be."  
  
"That still doesn't explain how he got *back*." Oz eyed Angel, now recovered of his composer.  
  
"I don't know how I got back, all I know is I woke up in the mansion. Before that...." The vampire's eyes glazed over with fear. Very little put fear into Angelus, the five century old vampire.  
  
At that moment the door opened, and Xander walked into the house, Cordillia trailing after.  
  
"Find anything?" Giles asked, pouncing on the distraction the two new members of the group added.  
  
"No." Both looked down about their news.  
  
"Well it looks like she..." Giles was cut off by Xander.  
  
"Wooho, where'd he come from?" Xander was quickly retreating from the armchair in which Angel sat. "And why did you let him in. Remember he tried to kill me, and Willow, and Joyce, and need I continue?"  
  
"He's OK Xander. The spell worked." Willow's smile beeming with accomplishment.   
  
"You sure he's not going to bite?" Cordillia asked, "Cuz if he is I'm going back to my car."  
  
"You wouldn't make it to your car." Oz pointed out.  
  
"Oh well then, I guess it's a good thing he's on our side." She eyed the reclining vamp again. "He is on our side isn't he?"  
  
Joyce who had remained silent until this moment shouted to the rest of the group. "Yes, for the last time he's on our side. Now can we get to what's important? Buffy is missing, and we have to find her before something happens to her." Slumping to the couch in tears, she sobbed into Giles arms.  
  
"Or Buffy happens to something. This is the slayer we are talking about." Xander looked about the room at the worry filled faces. "She is the slayer." He offered in defense of his statement, but no one seemed in the mood to agree with his little joke.  
  



	3. Chapter 2: New Town, New Problems

Chapter 2 "New Town, New Problems"  
  
"Here it is. Bed, sink, kitchenette. The toilet doesn't work, so you'll  
have to use the public one for the floor, at the end of the hall. There's a  
24 hour laundromat 4 blocks down. So what do you think?" The homely little  
woman asked. Looking blandly at her as she rounded the tiny room. Testing  
the bed, looking into the tiny closet with the bare lightbulb in it. At  
least it was clean, which was more than she could say about any of the other  
places she'd been to that day.  
  
"I'll take it." Buffy said, feeling vaugely like she was signing away her  
soul.  
  
"First and last months rent up front." Mrs. Brimlin, as she had introduced  
herself earlier, held an aged round little hand out.  
  
Counting out bills from the money she had "borrowed" from her mothers  
burrow, thoughts of home assailed her. What would Willow be doing right  
now? Giles? He mother? Would they be looking for her?  
  
"I'll bring the paperwork up for you to sign later." Mrs. Brimlin paused at  
the door. "Are you alright? You look a bit peeked."  
  
Shaking away the reveries and regrets, it was too late for that, she  
thought, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "No, I'm fine. Uh, do you  
know any place around here that might be hiring?"  
  
"One of the girls said the diner she works in is looking for another  
waitress. It's walking distance from here, plenty of the guests eat there."  
  
"Could you give me directions?"  
  
"Just go down Market for 2 blocks, turn right on 8th and it's right there.  
Can't miss that big pink sign." Buffy could see concern in her eyes, but  
she didn't know whether it was for her, or the possiblity of an unpaying  
tenant should she not find a job.  
  
"Thanks. Well I guess that's it then."  
  
"Sure hon. You can pick up the keys at the front desk when you come down."  
She closed the door behind her.  
  
Looking around the room again Buffy plopped down on the bed next to her  
suitcase. *Gee, I wish I had packed sheets* she thought dispassionately.  
*And a comforter* as the rooms temperature dropped several degrees.  
Shivering despite her usual resistance to the cold, she continued to stare  
at the room that would hold her future, at least for now.  
  
***********  
  
"The Pink Caboose," read the big pink flourecent sign hung over the  
restaurant. It had a very false front in the shape of a pink rail-way  
caboose. Sure enough there was help wanted sign in the front window.  
  
Buffy opened the door and the smell of greesy burgers, cigarette smoke, and  
coffee asailed her. A sudden wave of nausea hit her with full-force. Could  
she do this? Killing vampires sure, but juggling 5 plates at once, while in  
a poodle skirt?  
  
The owner was behind the register, a fairly greesy looking balding man in  
his late 50's. He was nursing a cigarette while ringing up a bill. She  
gulped in a breath before diving into the halo of smoke surrounding the man.  
  
"Hello, I saw the sign in the window." Her voice was surprisingly even.  
  
"Yah? Well I don't suppose you have any exprience at waitressing?" He eyed  
her unenthusiasticly.  
  
"No but I'm willing to learn." Oh god, she had to get this job.  
  
"It's minimum wage 6 days a week, Tuesdays are off. And you have to buy  
your own uniform."  
  
"Sounds good to me, when would you like me to start?" Nausea hit again as  
he blew a puff of smoke into her face.  
  
"Hey, if you want, you can start tonight. You could borrow one of the other  
girls extra uniforms."  
  
She looked around at the crowded diner and sighed. What was she getting  
into?  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Fine your hired." He turned away and called acrossed the diner to a  
waitress busily filling coffee cups. "Hey Cindy, come here."  
  
Cindy, a bleeched blond with heavy mascara quickly covered the ground  
between them, dodging tables and customers with a practiced ease.  
  
"Yah?" She ignore Buffy and looked impatiently at the owner.  
  
"This is the new waitress....." He waited for her to fill in with her name.  
  
"uhhh. . . Lucy."  
  
"She'll be filling in for Naome tonight. Could you lend her your extra  
uniform until she gets her own."  
  
"Sure." Cindy turned to look at Buffy for the first time. Her face  
softening into a smile when she saw the unease in the younger girls face.  
"Come on, we'll get you all fixed up. Stick by me kid, and I'll show ya the  
ropes." She continued to talk companionably at Buffy as she led her into  
the back of the the diner. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.  
  
*********  
  
"Hey lookin' good Luc. You look like waitress now."  
  
Buffy looked in the mirror at the waitresses uniform. *At least its not a  
poodle skirt.* Though that wasn't saying much, she felt like she was  
wearing a potato sack. *I thought these went out with the 50's.*  
  
"I'll get my own as soon as I can."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, they take 3 weeks to arrive anyway. You can use  
mine until then." Cindy gave her a encouraging smile.  
  
"Thanks." She looked back at the image in front of her, and wrinkled her  
nose at the unflattering get-up.  
  
"Ah Kid, you'll get used to it."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Now you learn to be waitress. Heres an order pad. Just write down what  
the order, then pull off the white sheet and stick it here." Cindy had led  
her back into the diner and pointed to a contraption looking vaguely like a  
chandileer decked with clips and order slips. "Chuck'll take them off and  
make the food. When it's done, just take it out the table. Got it?"  
  
"I think so." She hoped that she didn't look as confused as she was.  
  
"It's OK Kid I'll help you out till you get it. Just watch me and then I'll  
let you take the next table."  
  
"Ok." *I hope I'm ready for this.*  



	4. Chapter 3: New Town, Same Old Problems

Chapter 3 "New Town, Same Old Problems"

"Cindy, hey cindy." Buffy waved down the other waitress as she walked through the door.

"Hey kid, what's up?" The bleach blond rounded the counter and began getting ready for her shift.

"I got my own uniform now, just wanted to let you know that I wont be using yours anymore."

"Hey sure. Oh, let me see your new uniform." 

"Um well, here it is." Buffy looked down at herself dispassionately.

"Come on, turn around." She spun the unresisting girl in a circle. Kirking an eyebrow at her, "It's a little big."

"Yah it...uh....came that way." Buffy tried to smile, but ended up with a nervous near-grimace.

"Well you should send it back, you can use mine till another one gets here for you."

"No, no, I'm fine." She fiddled with the apron sinching the over-sized uniform in place.

"Come on, I could probably join you in that thing." She grinned jokingly.

"No." Her words came out sharper than she wanted them too, and the look on Cindy's face told her so. "No it's all right, I'm not going to need it that long anyway, I'll probably get another job soon." *Yah, good excuse.*

"Ok, ok. I get it." Cindy eyed the younger blond. Something was up with Buffy, that was for sure. And she intended to find out what.

*********

"Hey Lucy, wait for me." Cindy pulled on her coat and ran after the girl exiting the dark diner like there wouldn't be a tomorrow.

"What?" Buffy had stopped and turned back to look at her, arms wrapped around herself.

"Walk home with me."

"Huh?" bewilderment clouded the true blonds eyes.

"Well, it is the 4th of July."

"And?"

"I bought some fireworks. I was wondering if you might like to set them off with me."

"I really shouldn't, I have work tomorrow."

"Come on, it'll be fun. You look like you need some fun." Cindy grinned encouragingly at her.

"All right." Surprisingly she grinned back, this might just be fun.

The walked together companionably for several blocks. Talking of work, and the new summer crowds. What to do with days off, and their apartments. After nearly a month of working together, they had become friends.

The streets were full of teen-agers and partiers, setting off late-night fireworks. Even the cemetary had a crowd of people in it.

"Hey that's weird." Cindy had stopped and was looking into the cemetary.

"What?"

"Well there was a burial today, I saw it on the way to work."

"Yah, your point." Oh, no this wasn't good. Something was definately fishy.

"All those people are around that new plot."

"Maybe they're just mourners." Fat chance.

"I guess, or maybe they are kids digging up the grave."

"Oh creepy, lets get out of here then." Buffy tried to instill some sincerity into her voice. 

"I think that is so stupid. Let's go over there and stop them."

"Uh, there are a lot more of them than us. Let's just call the cops when we get to your apartment, and let them handle it." She was not going to get involved, that part of her life was over.

"I'm going to go tell them to get out of here." Before Buffy could try and stop her she was running into the cemetary.

"Oh this is good. Real good." *Not now, please not now.* She chased after the older waitress hoping she would get there in time.

"What do you think your doing?!" Outrage was clear in Cindy's voice.

"None of your business, get out of here." A girl in the group yelled back, turning to face off with Cindy.

"It's may not be my business, but it sure is the cops. If you don't get out of here right now I'm gonna get the police." Cindy jabbed a finger at the teen-ager. 

Buffy ran up behind her, Mr Pointy poised and ready for action. But the crowd ignored her and she discretely hid the stake behind her back. Other than being slightly pale from lack of sun, the group looked alright. Several wore necklaces with wickan symbols, and one held a book of spells, which he had been reading from before Cindy's outburst. There was something though, as sirens went off in her head.

"We're not leaving, but if you were smart you would. We know what we're doing." The girl glared at Cindy, ignoring Buffy's entrance.

"Somehow I doubt that." Buffy countered sarcastically.

"What do you know about it?"

"More than you'd think. Hey Cindy why don't you go call the cops, I'll try and get them out of here."

Though she wanted to argue more on the matter, the timbre of the younger waitresses voice told her to do as told. The older girl ran off acrossed the cemetary in the direction Buffy assumed her apartment must be.

"That was a big mistake. The cops can't do anything here, except maybe get . . ." The boy that had spoken was suddenly cut off by a jab in the side.

"You better get outta here too." The leader of the group glared at Buffy.

"I'm not leaving until all of you are out of here. I can take care of everything." The sun was starting to set and there wasn't much time, she had to get these kids gone. Now.

"No. We know what we're doing, you can stay if you want to get. . ." The boy was standing in a small hole over the grave with a shovel in his hands. He was cut off by the leader.

"Jared just dig." He ignored her and continued to stare between the two combative girls.

"You have no clue what your doing. If you kids don't leave right now you will be dead and I can't protect all of you." Anger rose up instead of fear inside Buffy, they just wouldn't listen and soon it would be too late. 

"We're not. . ." A muffled sound of cracking wood below them cut into his words, and the sun set in the west.


	5. Chapter 4: Allies in the Rubble

Chapter 4 "Allies in the Rubble"

Nobody had noticed the remote sounds of splintering wood till that moment, when the sun set and suddenly six peoples fantasy was brought blaringly to life. There was a moment when everything of the world was silented by the rushing in each persons ears, and then it was broken for them forever.

"Ahhhh, something has my foot!" The boy in the hole cried out in terror. Buffy could see the pale hand clamped around the boys ankle and was in action, pulling him up and away from the hole without losing sight of the crumbling earth that was quickly making way for the vamp.

Mr Pointy ready the vampire didn't have a chance as his unbeating heart was punctured before he could take a step towards the group.

"Ok, jobs done, you can leave now." Buffy didn't miss a beat as she returned to her earlier argument. The dust still settling behind her.

"Bu...but, you.. you.. you just...." The leader was the only one who could find words enough to reply, sort of.

"I told you I could take care of it. I hope you realize now that you couldn't and wont get yourselves into a mess like this again." The girl didn't have time to argue as in the distance sounds of a police siren was nearing.

"Whats your name? How'd you do that?" The boy who had dropped the magic book he had been holding asked.

"Enough questions, now go before you get in more trouble than you already have tonight." Before they were out of earshot she yelled back. "And don't do this again."

The group was just out of sight when the police car, it's siren blazing, turned onto the street. Buffy ran towards the car, waving them down in a believable panic. Cindy jumped out after the first cop had opened the passenger door for her, and met her before she came to a stop next to the police car.

"This is my friend that stayed to try and get the kids to stop digging up the grave." Cindy spoke to the cop and held onto Buffy tightly.

"Could you show us the scene of the crime?" Buffy led them to the dug up grave, telling them that the kids had run off when they heard the sirens and pointing in the opposite direction than they had run. One of the policemen sped off in that direction while the other stayed to document the scene. The police let Buffy and Cindy go then, saying that they would call Buffy if they needed her to ID the suspects.

"Gee-wiz! What a night." Cindy was leading Buffy away from the grave-yard. When they reached the street Buffy stopped.

"Cindy, I really don't feel up to fireworks tonight." In truth she was feeling a disturding amount of energy right at that moment and wanted nothing more than to go back to her apartment and hide from what fate had just told her. Buffy felt like running away.

"OK, I understand how you feel. I could walk you home if you like." Cindy was concerned for her, Buffy felt low for what she was doing, but right now she just needed to be alone.

"No. I'll be fine on my own." Cindy gave her a reassuring hug. "I'll see you Thursday." The look in Cindy's eyes followed Buffy home, even followed her into bed, where she hugged herself tightly, wishing everything having to do with vampires away. 

Buffy knew now that she couldn't run away from who she was, not now, not ever. All she could do was hope and avoid it, for as long as possible. An uneasy sleep finally enveloped her, one hand stroking the slight bump of her abdomen.


End file.
